


suit

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Ace/Sanji + suitoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	suit

If Ace could wear nothing forever, he absolutely would. He preferred to wear the least amount of clothes possible. He usually did. After all, what was wrong with a birthday suit?

But when it came to Sanji, who meant the universe to him, he didn’t mind putting up with the restricting fabric to look nice on their date. It was when the cook’s gorgeous blue eyes met Ace’s, hands still fixing the obnoxiously orange bow tie, that Ace knew he wouldn’t mind wearing it again.

And not just for another date.

He wanted to watch Sanji walk down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
